


#WedgieSelfie

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy walks in on Kate as she's working on a new and unique trick arrow, while she's busy trying to follow a recent social media trend, he can't help but pull a little prank. And her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#WedgieSelfie

Outside the apartment of Kate Bishop, the superhero Young Avenger known as Hawkeye, her boyfriend and teammate Tommy Shepherd, AKA Speed, arrived in a blur, busy adjusting his uniform, which was slightly damaged after lasting multiple battles without repair. Fiddling with the zipper at the front, opened the door as he was busy distracted with this, not paying attention to anything around him, until he heard the familiar noise of an arrow flying in the air, causing him to look up, spotting one heading right for him.

"Kate!" He yelps, effortlessly catching the arrow, a look of shock on his face.

"Tommy!" Kate responds, equally annoyed, kneeling on the floor next to several arrows and other objects, dressed in just her uniform pants and a purple sports bra. "I nearly shot you!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Tommy muses, looking back with a raised eyebrow. "Yet you're the one yelling...?"

"I told you, knock before you enter!" Kate adds, clarifying. "Don't just walk in like that! Its startling! I thought you were an intruder!"

Tommy begins to counter the point but pauses; he did just walk in without permission, after all, and its not like there isn't a reason to get startled by that, when you're an unpowered superhero in New York City with enemies who know where you live.

"OK, you might have a point. Next time I knock." Tommy responds, offering a smile and tapping on the closed door. "Ta-da?"

Kate looks at him with mild exasperation, before rolling her eyes.

"Can I have that back now?" She asks, pointing to the arrow in his hand, prompting him to shrug and begin to hand it over, only to pause when he looks at it.

"Uh...what's with the head on this one?" He enquires as she snatches it from his hand, looking at the oddly-shaped head, which seems to hold several lenses facing backwards, and held onto the arrow by simple tape.

"That? It's a selfie-arrow." Kate responds, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before retaking her position sat on the floor, and re-adjusting the head to make sure it was secure.

" 'Selfie-arrow'?" Tommy questions, moving behind her, leaning over her shoulder to watch her work.

"Its an arrow that takes selfies when fired, I made it to take pictures of me firing it from the arrow's perspective." Kate answers simply enough, before holding it back up to him, a mild, enthusiastic grin on her face.

"See, the head is a Stark-tech nano camera, that takes 800 high-def photos every second when its turned on, repurposed as an arrow head. So, when it fires, it takes a bigillion shots of me as it flies through the air. Simple."

"OK, Kate... _how_ did you get a Stark tech nano camera? You're kinda broke." Tommy inquires, leaning back and sitting up on the couch behind her that Kate evidently chose to ignore.

"Simple, I borrowed it from Clint."

"OK...and how did _he_ get one? Isn't he kinda low on funds now?"

"Oh, he just stole it from Tony. Benefits of being a former thief on a team with a billionaire." Kate replies simply, to which Tommy shrugs; its not like they never took advantage of Kate's money when she had it.

"So, what, you did all this just to take pictures of yourself?"

"Pretty much." Kate nods, standing up and adjusting her pants' belt. "I'm instagraming in."

"Huh...its weird how much that's not weird." Tommy muses, realizing how common place doing such is, until he notices what she's doing now. "Uh, what are you doing now?"

"Now?" Kate pauses, as she was in the middle of pulling the waistband of her own underwear up out of her pants by a few inches, revealing a pair that match her sports bra, purple stretchy fabric with a thick grey waistband showcaising the _Van Dyne_ brand. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're giving yourself a wedgie, which I'd complain about since its my job to do that, you know, if it wasn't weirdly kinda hot to watch." Tommy responds with a shrug, before continuing after a pause. "So... _are_ you giving yourself a wedgie right now?"

"Kinda." Kate shrugs a bit, briefly adjusting the leg hole from outside the pants; its true that this wasn't exactly comfortable, given the underwear wasn't meant to be pulled so high.

"OK.... _why_?"

"Its a trend thing." Kate responds simply, shrugging. "You've seen that #MyVanDynes hastag thing?"

"You mean where people take pics of them doing stuff with their underwear out, and post it online?"

"Basically; the point is to show off how it makes everyone look sexy instead of just conventionally attractive models." Kate clarifies, adjusting the waistband a bit more. "And, you know, advertise the brand."

"So, you're giving yourself a wedgie and posting about it online?" He muses, trying to understand what's going on.

"No, I'm taking a shot of me firing an arrow, with my underwear on display. Totally different." Kate responds, moving to her target and drawing the bow back with the selfie arrow nocked, getting ready to fire before letting the arrow loose.

In the few seconds the arrow is in the air, it takes several digital pictures, sent to the phone via wifi, getting images first of her holding the bow, then of the arrow leaving, pulling away and showing her standing with the underwear on display and the brand clear. Half way through though the photos show Tommy coming into fame, coming up behind her, then grabbing her underwear and pulling it up, catching her reaction as her eyes widen in shock and she stands up on her toes trying to reduce it.

"TOMMY!" She yelps in shock as the arrow hits the target, while she finds herself briefly off of her feet, before being dropped back down, leaving her to awkwardly pull at the butt of her pants to try and fix the wedgie, with her underwear now haphazardly bunched up around her waist.

"There, made the pictures better!" Tommy declares proudly with a grin, smacking her backside as he heads back to the couch, while she retrieves the arrow from the target, glaring at him all the while. "Now you have more to tag it with. Hashtag-MyVanDynes now up my butt, hashtag-super wedgie, hashtag-Tommy is great."

"Hashtag, KateIsGoingToKickYourAss." Kate retorts with a glare, jumping on his back as he was facing the couch, catching him off-guard and managing to wrestle him to the ground.

"Hey! Kate!" Tommy yelps as the feisty raven-haired archer manages to pin him on his stomach, wresting off the top half of his uniform, so she can get to his waistband.

"Well, this is lucky." Kate muses, seeing his own underwear, which happen to be Van Dyne's male collection, and as Kate pulls up she begins to smirk. "Briefs?"

"You tore my last pair of boxers; this is my back-up underwear." Tommy protests, crossing his arms as she gave them a few tugs, holding the selfie-arrow up and posing above him.

"Well, let's hastag that too." She adds, taking a picture as she continued to tug up. "Hashtag-Back Up Briefs; hashtag-Kate is better than Tommy; hashtag-Don't mess with Hawke-"

Before Kate can finish, Tommy shakes about at rapid speeds, knocking her off in a tumble, making her yelp.

"Oof!" She mumbles, quickly scrambling to get back up, but before she can react Tommy is on her underwear again, pulling the highly elastic pair up as high as he can and, with his speed, able to get them up and over her head before either she or the underwear itself can register what's just happened.

To Tommy, she stands frozen with an atomic wedgie, not reacting as he adjusted himself, fixing his underwear, then going to the fridge and fetching a drink, returning and beginning the wait for her to react.

"OWWFUUUGHTTTSSZZ!!!" Kate yells on the top of her lungs as she registers the micro-second atomic wedgie, blinking as she struggled to try and pull her underwear off of her head. "How the futz did you do that?"

"Super speed, remember?" Tommy responds with a shrug, opening the canned drink and drinking it as he sat back down.

"You're _that_ fast?" She questions, having not realized his full speed before; he usually doesn't move this fast in their wedgie fights.

"Yeah, kinda." Tommy shrugs once more. "That's not even my fastest."

"So why don't you ever move that fast normally? Why is now the first time you went this hard in a fight?"

"Same reason you don't use all that ninja training or anything; its not like we're going to throw our all into just a simple wedgie fight." Tommy responds simply, standing back up. "But this _was_ my last pair; I needed to win."

"Huh, did not realize you held back so much." Kate muses, blinking at that. "Apparently those lessons from Clint are more needed after all."

With that, Kate began struggling to get the underwear from her head, but unfortunately finds this a difficult task, causing her to stumble around in a comical fashion as Tommy yawned, picking up the selfie arrow to look at it again.

"So, can you get this off of my head? It kinda futzing hurts." Kate asks, as Tommy brings up the camera.

"Wait, one last picture." Tommy replies, wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead, holding the arrow up so its camera was facing them, taking a picture of them both. "Just so we have this on record."

Kate rolls her eyes, but allows him to take the picture, glancing at him. "Wait, is this our first atomic?"

"First one without outside help." Tommy muses, adjusting the arrow to try and get the right angle. With that, once comfortable with the angle he takes the picture, capturing them. Then, once done, he helps her pry the underwear from her scalp, allowing them to take a moment to just rest.

"So, you deleting that?" Tommy asks, raising an eyebrow as he looks at her, looking at the image after it pops up on her phone, while he sits back down on the couch.

Debating that with herself, Kate shrugs, before deciding 'what the hell', and uploads the picture onto one of her social media accounts; fortunately, the only people who'd see it are friends who'd get a laugh out of it, and it was hardly the most embarrassing wedgie she's found herself in.

"You posted it?" Tommy raises an eyebrow as she plops down next to him, leaning against him as she used one arm to pull her underwear from her behind.

"Why not? Clint and Billy have images of me getting wedgied on their stuff, at least this time the image is kinda fun." Kate shrugs, taking the drink from him and drinking it, while turning around to face him, moving so she was sat on his legs. "Besides, I'm uploading the pic I took of you too, and I'm totally getting you back for it."

"Well, guess I'm going to have to remember not to wear briefs for the next few months." Tommy muses with a small grin, putting his hands on her sides as he lent back.

"Oh, that's not going to matter; I'll be pulling them over your head regardless." She teases, leaning forward to start kissing him while tossing the phone to the side of the couch, the image taken still on the screen as it shows it, now uploaded for their friends to see.

On it, the two stand with her in the atomic, glancing at him with an expression that says 'laugh now, I will get you back', while he grins, kissing her cheek, wrapping his arm around her in a semi-hug of sorts. Underneath, the image reads the tags she added: #OurWarJustWentNuclear, #IGetSuperWedgiesIn #MyVanDynes, #WedgieSelfie, #JustWaitUntilYouSeeMyRevenge.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a weird one. But, I try to find new and different premises for each story so as to avoid the risk of getting repetitive, especially given how much of my recent stuff has been either Kate Bishop or Mockingbird involved somehow, meaning that I need to find different ways to use said characters.
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea after seeing the recent trend of people taking pictures of themselves with their Calvin Klein underwear sticking out of their pants and tagging it with '#mycalvins'. I figured, in the Marvel Universe, and in the Blue Statue Universe (which I'm officially dubbing the name of the joint universe myself, TheKingOfTheBattle, and Yatterqueen/YattermanMach3 use), Wasp's company would probably be just as, if not more popular, and would have basis for people showing off their underwear given the semi-recent thing established in the universe about Van Dyne fashion releasing a new super-popular line of underwear that's near unrippable and super stretchy.  
> As of the Gillen/McKelvie run of Young Avengers, its also established that Kate and the group are big on social media, and I've had off-hand mentions of them taking selfies during wedgie fights and what-not. So, combined with that, it made sense Kate would be up for doing something like that, and of course Tommy would see it as a great opportunity to get a wedgie in.
> 
> One of the things I established between the two though is that atomics have not become common; neither have super strength, atomics are difficult, and the two don't usually need to go that far. As such, Tommy using one is a 'big moment' for their war.
> 
> I also didn't plan on any of them posting any photos of the battle (since there's the 'rule' of the universe that public humiliation is kept to a minimum to avoid things being too malicious), but I decided to go with it, since the visual I had for the image was too adorable (I might try drawing it and uploading it, or commissioning a much better artist to do it), and any issue I might have had with the idea of someone uploading images of her in such a fashion would be neutered if she's the one uploading it herself. People upload images of themselves like that all the time in real life, even a few celebrities; a social media-addicted superheroine isn't unlikely to do something like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, longer-than-normal comments aside, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment!


End file.
